sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tartarus Mode
Tartarus Mode is a mode of multiplayer similar to Nightmare Mode. Every day, you have 3 tickets to play tartarus mode, which get replenished at the same time nightmare tickets do. To unlock tartarus mode, a player must be at least level 80. Every zombie has 150% more health and damage and 10% more speed. About half of the zombies will be nightmarish, and a quarter of the nightmarish zombies will be demonic zombies. A list of a demonic zombie's buffs are as follows: * Hellish (20x damage and health, double size and attack range) * Fiery Skin * Poisoned Limbs * Chitinous hide * Energy resilient * Extra fast * Berserk * Extra Strong * Acid blood (but instead does 75% of the zombie's melee instead of 150%) * Regen (2%, not 5%, here) * Ignoring 8% of a player's armor Demonic bosses however, only have triple health, triple damage, double attack range, extra 40% resistance to everything, 10% speed boost, and ignore 4% of the player's armor (not counting the universal double damage, health, and 10% more speed). The worst part however, is that elite bosses can have up to three buffs. The bosses in tartarus mode are almost double level of what you'd get in nightmare. For example, a level 400 game in tartarus mode can yield two elite savage necrosis bosses. Zombie quantity in general is also roughly doubled. Despite the supreme difficulty, tartarus mode has some promising rewards. Nanos and thuliums are much more common than normal. Boxes from tartarus mode also are less likely to have preaugs and have a higher chance to give higher level gear. Also, any tier 5-8 box from tartarus mode has a 5% chance of a key, and an increasing 1% per tier (for example, a neo has a 5% chance, prom 6%, etc.). Any nano or thul dropped from a boss has a 20% or 10% chance respectively, to yield a core. Black boxes are also very common drops, only a little rarer than a nano. There also is a 6x alloy bonus. The drop table of cash and money are as shown: Map changes All maps * Medkits part of the map will now be replaced by a cluster of 4 pods. * Extra boss spawns in NM * Extra four boss spawns in the final boss fight, like how zombie pods used to be in NM. * Anything extra found in NM. Individual maps * Onslaught: Purge nest in the back room. Extra four end boss spawns will be from the back. * Vaccine: The train station won't open if bosses aren't killed. Extra end bosses will spawn behind the area the other bosses spawn. * Survivors: Some of the buildings contain the extra end bosses. Also there's an extra purge nest in the middle of the right side. * Zombie pods: Extra two purge nests in the middle of the "maze". Extra end bosses come from minion eggs. * VIP: The second room opened spawns two of what would be extra end bosses. The gazebo area also spawns some extra end bosses. All extra end bosses must be killed to win. * Power out: Every switch spawns a boss equivalent to an extra end boss. The final boss fight also contains an extra boss spawn. * Last stand: At wave 4, zombies also start coming out of a hole in the back. Extra end bosses also come out of that hole. * Ice station: Random purge nests along the truck ride. An extra boss will spawn during the truck ride when the truck gets stuck on a building. The other extra boss spawns come in the final boss fight. * Meltdown: Random purge nests in random rooms. Extra end bosses come from all four corners of the plant. Category:Misc Category:Gameplay Mechanics